Just A Short Story
by Avahin
Summary: Sirius Black is surprisingly still a virgin, but he finds out that he seems to be the only one who is. However, he has never heard of any of Remus Lupin's exploits...so what happens when he does?


Sirius Black, player, ladies man, and smooth talker had always been synonymous terms ever since third year when he was caught kissing fifteen different girls in the span of a three weeks, each of whom were convinced that Sirius was dating her exclusively. Which was completely false, because Sirius didn't date anyone. Even at the age of seventeen he had yet to be in a serious relationship with someone. This wasn't to say that he hadn't gone on any dates or had any make out sessions with anyone, he just wasn't serious about anyone. On that note, he was also still a virgin. Despite his frivolous ways, he honestly believed that one should only have sex with someone one loved, which he hadn't found yet. However, being a teenager, he was starting to get really frustrated. Sexually frustrated. And sometimes he felt like his hand just wasn't enough, though it did do plenty.

"Sirius, I get it. You're a virgin. Will you shut the fuck up now?" James said in response to the third speech that he had heard in the past two days.

"James," Lily began, "watch your language." As he rolled his eyes in exasperation, Lily shifted positions within his arms so she could see Sirius better. "And Sirius, what's wrong with being a virgin?"

Sirius sighed as he lay down on the grass and looked up at the leafy treetop that was blocking the sun. "If you had been paying attention Lily, you'd have heard that I'm not satisfied. I want to have sex. I want the feeling of being inside someone I love and-"

"So go fuck someone and quit whining," James suggested as he received a small slap on the arm as punishment.

"Are you guys deaf or something? I can't just fuck someone I don't love," Sirius groaned as he shoved his arms under his head and began counting the leaves above him. As much as he loved James and was happy for him and Lily, Sirius could only stand so much of the two of them together. At least they weren't as bad as when they first got together and were constantly making out. Still, just the sheer amount of love they were in made him sick and kind of jealous. Mostly jealous.

"Fall in love then," Lily offered.

"Easier said than done, isn't it? Hadn't we been telling to fall in love with James since second year, and it took you five years to do that," Sirius retorted.

"Well what's the rush? Just take your time to fall in love and then have sex. Wouldn't it be more fulfilling that way anyway?" she asked, starting to get exasperated with Sirius.

"You would really subject me to the real world vulnerable, pure, and a virgin?" he asked with a gasp and indigence. "I would get devoured in an instant!"

"What's this? The great Sirius Black is still a virgin?" a new voice inquired in mock shock as a backpack fell to the ground close enough to Sirius' head for him to feel a breeze.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sirius sat up in an instant and found himself face to face with his number two best buddy and current favorite person in the world, Remus Lupin.

Remus grinned his wolfish grin. "What, before you were deflowered? Never," he answered innocently. "How could I ever deny you such pleasure?"

"Since when did you know how pleasurable it is?" Sirius growled as he lay back down this time with his head in Remus' lap and crossed his arms.

Remus combed through Sirius' hair as he knew the other boy wanted him to and shrugged even though Sirius couldn't see him. "Since about a year ago," he confessed and was not at all surprised when Sirius sat up suddenly to confront him.

"What? And you never told me?" Sirius screamed as he gripped Remus' thin shoulders and shook him. "Who was she? How come I never met her? Were you even dating? Oh Merlin, are you still dating and I just don't know?" Sirius released him and turned his attention on James and Lily who had begun to drift off into their own world. "Did you two know and keep it a secret from me? Has everybody in this bloody world had sex except for me?"

Remus, having recovered from being shaken about, placed a firm hand on Sirius' shoulder and pushed him down to a sitting position. "We weren't talking at the time," Remus said as Sirius shut up instantly upon mention of the Incident. "And it's not that important, Sirius. I'm not dating anyone now and the last person I dated was awhile ago. I asked James not to tell anyone, so you're the second person to know. Happy?"

Sirius crossed his arms. "No. I'm not happy. I thought we agreed no more secrets."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up. "Sirius, it wasn't a secret. It just never came up in conversation and it was an awkward thing to just start talking about. I'm not like you where I just delve into my sex life or lack thereof, so I just didn't tell you about it." He picked up his bag and brushed the dirt and grass off of his robes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Arithmancy to go to." With that said, Remus walked off to class before any of the other three could say a word to him.

Having no Remus to converse to about the shocking new revelation, Sirius turned to the couple with an inquisitive eye. "What's his deal?" Sirius asked them.

Lily shrugged, as no one, not even James, had told her anything about the issue. James shrugged as well because he didn't really want to respond to Sirius, fearing Remus' wrath. "It's a pretty sensitive topic for him and during a kind of sensitive time for the two of you. I'm surprised he told you about it just now."

"Tell me more about it," Sirius demanded as he scooted closer to the two of them.

James shook his head and untangled himself from Lily. "You'll have to ask him about it." He offered a hand to Lily who took it immediately and stood up as well.

"At least tell me her name," Sirius pleaded as he scrambled up after them.

"You'll have to ask him," James repeated as he and Lily picked up their bags. "See you at dinner. We're going to the library to study."

"James!" Sirius shouted after the pair, knowing full well that they were not going to the library and that they were not going to study. "JAAAAAMES!" he cried, crumbling back onto the ground in mock agony. After a few minutes, Sirius uncurled from his fetal position and went back to staring at the tree above him. Within those few minutes Sirius had decided that he needed to figure out Remus' mysterious sexual past and have his own sexual endeavors so as not to fall behind. "At least Peter hasn't had any yet," he muttered in self-condolence.

"Hey Remus." Sirius sat down next to the reading boy on the soft red couch.

Remus spared Sirius a glance over the top of his book and a quick "Hey" back.

Sirius frowned and stared at the carpet in front of them for a few minutes until Remus sighed and put down his book. "What is it, Sirius?" he asked as he readjusted himself to a more appropriate talking position.

Sirius perked up immediately and faced Remus. "I'm sorry about being so shocked about your deflowerment. I just felt kind of betrayed that you would tell James and not tell me. After all, we've been friends for just as long and sometimes I feel like we're closer than we are to James. Especially those once a month times. So I really meant it when I said no more secrets or betrayals between us. And I won't pry into your past or anything. I just would really like to know one day. When you're ready to tell me, of course."

To his surprise, Remus laughed at his sincere apology and was smiling when he said, "You make it sound like we're going out. Thanks for apologizing, Sirius, and I'll tell you when I'm ready. Promise." Remus stuck out his pinky and Sirius linked his pinky with Remus', following the muggle tradition that Remus had taught him.

"Okay, you can go back to reading now," Sirius said feeling reassured in their friendship now. After Remus shifted back into his reading position and picked up his book, Sirius lay his head down in Remus' lap and began drifting away as Remus' slender fingers moved through his hair in a calming rhythm.

"_Sirius," sweet pink lips whispered as the body they belonged to edged closer to him. The face was undistinguishable and the body was voluptuous, as he liked them, from afar, but as the person moved closer to him, the breasts and hips began disappearing into a thin male body. When he and the other were face to face, he recognized who it was, and before their lips could meet in a desirable kiss, he exclaimed_, "Remus?"

"What? What's going on?" the sleepy pillow responded in a mode of panic as he too had drifted away to sleep.

Sirius, upon realizing that it was a dream and that his head was on the lap of his best friend about whom he just had a dream about almost kissing, sat up with a jolt and grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, Remus. Nothing at all. I just suddenly feel like a walk around the lake."

Remus stretched out and yawned. "I'll go with you. I'm feeling kind of restless anyway."

"No!" Sirius shouted and Remus looked at him with a confused look. "No, trust me, you don't want to come with me." Sirius lowered his voice and gave Remus a look that suggested tomfoolery. "I'm meeting someone at the lake."

"Oh," Remus said with a smile as he picked up his book that had fallen on the ground. "Well have fun, Sirius. I guess I'll just go to the library to study."

"Great plan, Remus. Don't forget to do the potions essay, okay? I haven't started it yet. So I'll need your help to do it later," Sirius rambled as Remus stared at him with his head cocked to one side. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Don't wait up!" Sirius concluded quickly before dashing out of the common room.

Obviously, Sirius wasn't really meeting anyone by the lake. He just had to get away from Remus and think by himself for a little. And by himself generally meant with James, who he had the good fortune of finding in an alcove making out with Lily.

"Sorry, darling. James and I have a little impromptu date tonight," Sirius said to Lily with a smile as he grabbed James by the collar and dragged him away. James put up a small fight and Lily grinned back knowingly, gesturing that she would see James later tonight.

After the two of them were outside in the cool breeze, James asked, "What's so important that you forced me apart from my other half?"

"At least you admit that you're whipped," to which James had no response and Sirius took this as a sign to continue. "I had a dream."

James waited a minute for Sirius to go on, but Sirius just kept walking in silence, sighing every ten seconds, until James prompted him. "And what?"

"And, well, Remus was in it," Sirius said slowly.

"Oh," James replied with a sense of relief. "Was it the one where Remus attacks you while in his human form and starts eating your flesh? Because you know that's never going to happen, right?"

"Of course I know that, James. Don't be a moron," Sirius snapped as they reached the edge of the lake. "No. He was – we were…about to kiss," Sirius mumbled the last part and plopped down on the grass. He picked up a stick and began making patterns with it in the water as James stood above him, registering the last three words.

When he finally did, James collapsed to the ground in laughter. "I'm sorry. Say that again, Sirius," he gasped out as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

Sirius hit him on the shoulder with the stick. "I'm serious. We were about to kiss. It was weird."

James bit back the stupid pun and composed himself to be the good friend. "I'm sure it was nothing. You're just frustrated since you haven't been with a girl in three months."

Sirius replayed the events that happened before he fell asleep in his mind and figured that James was probably right. Then he remembered a line that Remus had said. "Hey, James. What if the problem with all these girls that they're girls?"

James' reaction was a mix of shock and understanding. It was funny to see his face try to convey both emotions at once before he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "I think you need to reevaluate that thought. You seem to be pretty satisfied with girls and you shouldn't let one dream cause a sudden change in sexuality. It wasn't even a sex dream. You were probably feeling bad about being insensitive to Remus earlier and your subconscious was trying to make it up to him the way you try making up to girls you've been a jerk to. It's not something worth dwelling on."

Sirius "hmm"ed for a moment before throwing his stick into the lake. "Yeah, you're right." Sirius grinned and was back to his old self in a second. "Girls are hot what with their breasts and soft skin. And I love the cute sounds they make when you touch them in the right places. Does Lily do that?"

James punched Sirius in the arm. "Not an appropriate topic of discussion." The two of them stared at each other in silence for a second before laughing simultaneously. "Of course she does. C'mon. I'm in the mood for a little quidditch and we haven't broken the rules in a week."

A week passed by smoothly after that. Sirius had no more dreams about Remus (though he did have one with Peter, but he was strangling the other boy, which startled him but also soothed him and he tried to recreate the dream the following night) and he didn't question his sexuality either. In fact, he had gotten himself a beautiful busty blonde by the name of Hailey Caroway halfway into the week and was constantly making out with her, giving him little reason to think about much of anything else. He thought she was absolutely wonderful, aside from the fact that she kept pushing to have sex with him even though he had explicitly said he wasn't ready yet.

"Don't be coy, Sirius," she whispered, straddling his waist as he sat on a chair in an empty classroom. "I can feel you and don't deny that you don't want me." She placed her lips on his neck and began working her way down.

He could feel himself too and was finding it hard not to restrain himself. But he was still an adamant believer that his first time had to be with someone he loved. And as much as his body might love hers, he didn't love her yet.

"Stop it, Hailey. You know how I feel about this and what you're doing makes me uncomfortable," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle push.

"Uncomfortable in a good way?" she asked as she got on her knees between his legs and stroked one finger along the bulge in his pants.

"Uncomfortable in an uncomfortable way." Sirius stood up, ignoring his body's plea to let her go on. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said stiffly.

She got up, straightened her robes and her hair, and crossed her arms. "Sure, but no guarantees I'll still be available for you tomorrow."

"Well if you are, we'll meet here," he answered uncaringly. Then he casually walked to the door and opened it. "Bye." As soon as he had closed it behind him, he began a brisk walk back to the Gryffindor tower, desperate to relieve himself of his tension.

He had almost made it to his destination when he heard a soft familiar voice in a room with the door cracked open whisper, "Stop it, Mark."

"Why? You were begging for this last time, Remus," a deeper voice replied.

Sirius edged closer to the door and peered in to see Remus pressed up against the wall by a seventh year Ravenclaw. Sirius had seen the dark-haired fellow around a couple times before, but had no idea that he and Remus were close to each other.

Remus' gaze didn't meet the other's even though Mark was cupping Remus' face in one hand. "That was a year ago. Things are different now."

"Different, how? Different because now you're back with your perfect popular friends and you're too good for someone like me?" he jeered as his other hand slipped behind Remus' back and pulled him closer.

Sirius' blood boiled in a protective manner and rushed away from his lower half to his head.

"What about you? Weren't you the one who broke it off back then? Aren't you the one who doesn't need me?" Remus whispered back ferociously as he glared at the other boy.

"It was for your own good. You were too dependent on me. And if I hadn't broken it off, you would have never gotten back together with your precious Gryffindor friends." He grinned and moved his hand from underneath Remus' chin through his shoulder-length hair. "Merlin, I missed your fire."

"Stop it, Mark," Remus said a little less angrily. "Don't you mean I was too clingy?" He placed his hands on Mark's chest and gently attempted to push him away.

"Did I say that?" he asked innocently. "I didn't mean it that way of course." Then Mark leaned in and kissed Remus fiercely. A small moan escaped his captured lips, and just like that the blood flowed back to Sirius' lower half.

This caused Sirius to burst in with a start and shout, "Stop that! Can't you tell Remus doesn't want to make out with a jerk like you?"

The two of them separated at once and stared at Sirius. Then Mark looked over at Remus, who was blushing uncharacteristically, and smiled. "Not with that face, I can't. Besides who are you to say I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Sirius beat him to it. "You aren't his boyfriend. Remus said yesterday that he wasn't going out with anyone and we have a pinky promise for no lies. If you were really his boyfriend you would know that Remus doesn't break his promises."

"Sirius," Remus began as he moved closer to his friend.

"Oh, you're the infamous Sirius Black," Mark noted with a mocking tone. He grabbed onto Remus' hand and pulled him back. "If you were really Remus' friend, you would know that we've been going out since last year, with a slight break in between."

"Sirius, that's not true," Remus exclaimed as he twisted his hand away from Mark's grasp and approached Sirius. "We broke up a year ago and we haven't even spoken before today."

Remus' tone was pleading for Sirius to believe him, which Sirius found ridiculous because of course he would trust Remus over Mark. So he stepped in front of Remus as a sort of shield against Mark. "I trust you, Remus. I just don't trust this bastard here. Just what the fuck are you up to?"

"What does it look like?" Mark growled, advancing towards Sirius menacingly. "I'm trying to get back together with Remus, and I would have done so already if you hadn't barged in on us. You were watching us, weren't you?" He grinned. "You heard the sound Remus made. You know what kind of sound that is? That's the kind of sound he makes when I make love to him. And if you think that's a good sound," he said with a nod to Sirius' crotch, "you should hear him when he comes."

Sirius readjusted his robes with a red face. "I was just with someone else," he mumbled so that Remus could hear him.

Mark continued. "It's one of the most heavenly sounds you'll ever hear. Not that you've ever heard it." Mark looked over Sirius once and then glanced at Remus behind him and grinned again. "Then again, if it's you, maybe you'll get the chance to hear it." Mark stepped forward and clasped Sirius' shoulder on his way past. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Remus came after me because I look so much like you. Once he slipped up and called me Sirius," he whispered into Sirius' ear so that Remus couldn't hear him before he let go of Sirius. Before he left the room, he pulled Remus close to him one more time and kissed him firmly on the lips. "You know where to find me," he said audibly and walked out.

"Sirius," Remus said a few seconds later to the stone-faced boy.

Sirius snapped out of his stupor and looked at Remus who was still flushed. "Sorry. I have to be somewhere right now," he said almost automatically before he also walked out of the room with no destination in mind except to be as far away as possible from Remus.

Sirius had wandered off subconsciously to where he always went whenever he was upset, the Slytherin dungeons. He hated the dungeons as he hated Slytherins, but he loved conflict, which is what brought him down there. As he walked, his mind kept wandering back to Mark's words, Remus' face, and the dream. And it was all starting to be too overwhelming for him. When he had suggested the idea of liking boys to James a week ago, it was half in jest. He honestly hadn't really meant to think about it, but now he was questioning it again. After all, what was that dream about? Didn't Remus practically suggest that they were already going out? Didn't Remus just turn him on? What did Mark mean by those words? Was Remus attracted to him? Since when had Remus started liking boys? Was that why Remus was reluctant to tell Sirius anything? Did Remus –

He crashed into someone who consequently dropped everything to the ground with a flutter and a clang before drawling, "Fucking Black. Watch where the fuck you're going."

Sirius looked down at the figure picking up his things and grinned. "Why don't you watch where you're going? Or has the grease in your hair finally dripped into your eyes and blinded you?"

Severus Snape stood up and glared at Sirius. "What the bloody hell is your problem, Black?" Snape asked. "Still pent up about being a virgin?"

Sirius grabbed Snape by the collar of his cloak and pulled him close until their noses were almost touching. "Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"It's not a big secret when you're shouting it all across the school that you need sex," Snape sneered back, letting himself dangle like that.

"Big words coming from someone who's never even touched a girl," Sirius replied.

"But I've touched something close," Snape leered. "Something that turns into a dangerous beast once a month. Something by the name of Remus Lupin." Snape succeeded in filling Sirius' anger bucket as the latter turned a deep shade of red and punched the former square in the jaw.

"Say that again," Sirius threatened as he stood over the crumpled boy he had just let go of.

Finding it worth more to keep provoking Sirius than to stay uninjured, Snape went on. "You heard me," he said through a mouthful of blood. "You can ask the werewolf himself."

Sirius brought his leg up to kick Snape for his words but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, stop," James said softly from behind him.

"James," Sirius replied with an equally quiet voice that was filled with hatred, "did you hear what he just said?"

James nodded. "But you can't hurt him." There were a list of reasons that all three of them knew were obvious, but none of them mentioned any of the reasons on the list. "Come on, Sirius. Let it go before a professor comes."

"Shut up, Potter," Snape scowled from the ground as he gathered his things in his arms and stood up. "I don't need you 'saving' me again from one of your vicious friends." He then spat on the ground in front of James, producing a mixture of saliva and blood.

Sirius lunged forward for Snape but was kept back by James who held him firmly around the waist.

"As for you, Black, I bet your friend can solve your fucking problem. Quite literally," Snape added with a grin. Then he sprinted away before either of the two could attack him.

Sirius and James fought out their frustration after that. Sirius punching James first because James hadn't let him beat Snape up like he should have, and James retaliating with an equally harsh blow saying that if he hadn't stopped Sirius, he would have been expelled without graduating. This went on until they were both worn out and bloody, at which point they fell to the ground and, in gasping breaths, talked things out. Sirius told James all that was bothering him and James revealed to Sirius just a little bit of information about Remus. As much as James wanted to let Sirius know everything, he couldn't do it without Remus' permission.

"I think I'm dying," Sirius muttered when they had exhausted the topic of conversation. "I can't see straight anymore and I feel so weak."

"All I can see is the blood pooling in my hands. It's actually kind of gross," James answered as he clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling the blood oozing around his fingers.

"Lily's good at healing charms, isn't she? Can't you make her come here?"

James laughed weakly and brought out his wand. He waved it half-heartedly in the air and said, "Accio Lily."

Seconds later the redhaired woman rushed towards them with a frantic look on her face and Remus following closely behind her. "Oh Merlin, James, what happened to you?" she exclaimed as she knelt down beside him in the blood and held him close to her.

"Wow, I didn't think it would work," James murmured into her warmth as he brought an arm around her. "Sirius and I bumped into Snape and then we started fighting."

Remus brought out his wand and began gently tending to Sirius' wounds as Lily was still concerned with James. "Where's Snape then?" Remus asked as he started with the cut under Sirius' eye.

"We started fighting after he left," Sirius said as he tried hard not to turn away from Remus' touch. However, Remus noticed all the same and stood up after he stopped the major bleeding point on Sirius' arm.

"Why were the two of you fighting then?" Lily asked as Remus said to Sirius, "That should be good enough for now. You should be able to get to the infirmary. Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?"

"To relieve some stress, Lily. Don't worry about it, darling," James replied as he sat up a little straighter and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Just fix me up, okay?"

She frowned but kissed him back on the forehead before taking out her wand and healing him. In the meantime Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and shook his head. "She'll just ask a lot of unnecessary questions. Besides, I like it when you take care of me," Sirius said honestly as he smiled when Remus relaxed.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Remus asked. "It's not _awkward_ or anything?"

"I'm _dying_, Remus. Are we really going to debate this now?"

James and Sirius had been so close to dying that after they were all patched up, they spent the next twenty hours sleeping and neither Lily nor Remus had the heart to wake them up for classes. So by the time they had woken up, it was well after dinner time and both were ravenous. Therefore, Remus was treated like a prince when he came in bearing a tray of delicious hot steamy food from the kitchens.

After the two of them devoured the food, James went in a search for Lily and Sirius went to take a shower. Though he was fully healed, his cloak was caked in blood and blood was dried all across his body where his wounds were. His shower was quick and when he was done, he found Remus waiting for him on his bed reading a book.

"Sirius," he said without looking up, "should we talk?"

"Probably," Sirius answered as he patted his wet hair with his towel. "Most likely. Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just felt like something was on your mind. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone down to the dungeons and you and James wouldn't have fought." Remus bookmarked his place, set down his book, and moved over so Sirius could sit down. "What's the matter?"

Sirius settled down next to Remus and lay back against the pillows as he thought for a moment. He opened his mouth, took in a breath, and closed it to think again before finally saying, "Remus, are you gay?"

"No," he answered almost instantaneously. "I'm bisexual," he added in response to Sirius' confusion. "Is that so strange?"

"When?"

"Always," Remus answered noncommittally.

Sirius licked his lips and sunk down deeper against his pillows. "Mark?" he asked unable to phrase his questions in any other way.

"It was a little bit after the Incident. About a month after that. I was spending a lot of time with him. At first it was just to study, but then we began talking, and one thing led to another and we were going out." Though his voice was completely steady, his face was flushed red with embarrassment. "But he broke up with me right before school ended that year. And then over the summer the two of us didn't talk, but James, Peter, and Lily kept communicating with me. And then you owled me. So when school started, I just forgot about him." Remus shrugged as his eyes met Sirius' which quickly darted away after that.

"What about Snape?" he mumbled, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Snape?" Remus asked slowly and cautiously. "What about Snape?"

"Snape said he _touched_ you," Sirius clarified still avoiding Remus' gaze. Though he wasn't looking, he heard a sharp intake of breath and nothing else for a few seconds. Then he felt the bed shift and Remus' weight leave it.

"Sirius," Remus said softly from beside the bed. "Sirius," he repeated as he sank down to the floor and grabbed Sirius hand with both of his. "Sirius, don't hate me," he whispered with his head pressed against the side of the bed and his body trembling with fear and self-loathing.

Sirius sat up immediately and placed his free hand on Remus' shaking head. "Remus, I would never hate you," he replied with worry as he tried to pull Remus back onto the bed.

"No matter what?" was the muffled response.

"No matter what. I promise. I just don't want to be left out in the dark. So please, tell me what happened," Sirius reassured as he tugged a little harder and Remus gave in and sat back down next to Sirius.

"It was right after the incident," he began right away as he sat stiffly and away from Sirius. Sirius moved closer to Remus and placed his arm around the other's shoulder. "James and Dumbledore had said not to worry about anything, but I went to find Snape on my own anyway. I – I wanted to apologize and make sure that things weren't disastrous." Sirius pulled Remus toward him and Remus settled his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't know what I was expecting, but when I found him, he became outraged and started shouting and screaming that everything was my fault, and I kept apologizing. But then he suddenly stopped. And he stared at me with these eyes filled with hate and started advancing on me. And then his clammy hands were on my face." Remus shuddered and Sirius felt an impulse to leap up and punch Snape in the gut. "And I didn't have the strength to fight him. I was also afraid that if I did, I would get in more trouble, and he must have known that because he kept going and –" Remus stopped talking. His mouth kept moving, but the sounds refused to come out and Sirius tried hard not to leave Remus to track down Snape.

"Remus," Sirius said gently as he wrapped his other arm around the boy and hugged him tightly.

Finally, Remus' voice came back in sobs as he choked out, "James found us and stopped him before he could get too far, but the damage was done. He made me weak and I felt fear like I hadn't felt in years, Sirius." Sirius found it rather ironic that Remus could turn into a bloodthirsty beast once a month and still feel weak against an ugly son of a bitch. While this was a quality that he felt showed Remus' humanity, it also just fueled the rage he had towards Snape. "I felt useless and vulnerable, and I just didn't know what I could do."

Sirius pulled Remus to him as close as he could, and without thinking, kissed him gently on the lips to keep him from saying another word. He felt Remus freeze for a second before reciprocating the kiss cautiously, causing Sirius to pull away gently. He kept his strong hold around Remus, knowing that the other boy would just start to run away if he let go, and asked, "Remus, do you love me?"

And indeed, Remus squirmed, trying to get away, but failing, opted to look away from Sirius instead as his tear streaked cheeks blushed. "What if I do?"

Sirius kissed Remus on the forehead before placing his chin on top of Remus' head. He sighed in thought before replying. "I would like it if you do. I would like it a lot."

A/N: Uh...so it was meant to be a short light-hearted funny story, but then it turned dark, moody, and angsty. Yeah...sorry. We'll see how it goes, eh?


End file.
